The Keeper
by hakunamatatahum
Summary: Why is she still feeling like this? It's been years since they agreed to end whatever they had started. Shouldn't she be able to look at her like she's just a normal person as anybody else? Speak to her without the need to snap? Why is she still so mad? And why does her heart start racing whenever she knows Callie is doing that thing again? Athlete!Callie Peds Surgeon!Arixona
1. Chapter 1

**The Keeper**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy; Shonda does!

* * *

**-AU-**

Arizona's still not sure why she's here.

She got a message half a few minutes ago, requiring her presence for a meeting at two this afternoon. Then nothing more was said. The unknown has made her a bit anxious, maybe even slightly panicked. Did she fuck up? Did she misdiagnose someone? Did she leave the hospital liable? She looks at the other people in the conference room, and she deflates when she notices that nobody shares her sentiment. They all look relaxed and calm. One of them, Dr. Cristina Yang, looks utterly bored and impatient.

As the clock hits the two pm mark, Richard Webber — the Chief—finally enters the room, stands tall, clears his voice and begins addressing everyone from the head of the table. "Thank you all for coming out this afternoon despite the short notice. I'm sure a few of you have been clued in on why you're here. For the rest of you who weren't, we have a VIP patient being admitted anytime now. She suffered a compound fracture of her tibia and fibula —."

"Excuse me Chief Webber." Yang interrupts impatiently. "I'm sorry but I think Dr. Garrity should be here. Not me." She nods towards the Attending Orthopedic surgeon who only purses his lips tightly.

"Dr. Yang, I would appreciate it if you allow me to explain everything first."

"Fine. Sir." Chief Webber crosses his arms on his chest before continuing.

"The patient will be looked after by staff that I approve of. I want the best nurses around the patient and I am personally giving them direct orders -."

"I'm sorry Sir but I think this is a bad idea. That VIP shit is something that I think is unfair. Who are we treating? Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Seattle? Because the last time I checked, we are not under a monarchy. We don't pay taxes to the King or Queen. This is a waste of time. Sir. And you know it. A patient is a patient. Are you saying that a patient could be more valuable than the others? Sir." Cristina questions passionately.

"Two points. One. We are treating one of biggest donors in this hospital, Dr. Yang. Six million dollars for four years and it started last year. And two, our patient is slated to play for the upcoming World Cup, representing our country. She is a beloved athlete and the whole nation will be watching us either succeed or fail." He explains. "I don't know about you Dr. Yang, but _I _don't want to fail."

"Wait. She?" Teddy Altman, the Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery asks, eyes darting from the chief to her bestfriend then back to her boss.

"Dr. Garrity?" He nods at the Ortho attending who stands up from his seat to address his colleagues.

"Alright guys. I think you all know who Chief Webber's referring to. Callie Torres, 24, Goalkeeper of the Seattle Sounders and a superstar-athlete. They were playing against Portland about an hour ago. She got tackled and appeared to have her tibia and fibula fractured as well as her ankle dislocated. She also has a concussion. She's undergoing a series of tests as we speak. It's pretty bad and we're under pressure to do really good. I believe my department has everything under control. But your help will be greatly appreciated. I know some of you are wondering what you may be doing here, especially if your field of specialty is not at all related to the case - but Chief Webber and I know that your opinions matter and could very well be helpful to the situation. Thank you."

"Any questions?" The chief asks, to which the people in the room just shake their heads. "Alright, you're all dismissed."

* * *

**Seven hours later**

What are the odds that they would cross paths again_ this way_?

There is very little of the young woman Arizona had once known left in the woman she is looking at right now under the pretense of checking up on the _patient _to see what she could do to help. As a physician of course. She looks at the charts, trying her best not to fall into the same trap her co-workers have as soon as news about the famous athlete's condition broke out. '_Stay professional', _she told herself before her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself walking the hallway leading to this room.

Yet sometimes - just sometimes - Arizona Robbins couldn't help herself. She just couldn't help herself. So with a heavy sigh, she darts her eyes to the sleeping woman a few feet away from her.

Calliope Torres is no longer pretty.

Her facial features have changed, etching her face into a thoroughly feminine countenance. Darkly winged rows and thick lashes frame those infamous eyes of rich, deep brown. In the fading light of the setting sun and the flickering flames of the room, her coal black hair gleams with health and vitality. Previously, her beauty had been strikingly cute, but now, she _is _gorgeous - more worldly and mature.

She looks undeniably formidable. Breathtakingly feminine and strong (yes, she says that despite the fact that the younger woman is lying on the hospital bed looking so broken).

"Calliope," she greets her softly, straightening her back. "It's great to see you again." She mumbles, eyes trailing to the sheet-laden legs. She doesn't have to pull the covers to know how bad the damage is. She heard the talks and, when she was positive that she was alone, watched the video of the game itself.

"Dr. Robbins. It's been some time since we last crossed paths." Arizona jumps in surprise at the sudden sound of that voice - a little bit lower and deeper in pitch than she can remember. It still has a soft, rumbling quality to it. She looks up to catch her gaze and as soon as she does, she took a sharp intake of breath. Callie is looking at her sharply and intensely, assessing even. The look is challenging. Like before, it feels as if she's looking right into the very heart of her, daring her to deny that she could.

She sucks in a shaky breath again, trying to compose herself. "Years." She offers. She diverts her eyes, knowing full well that Callie's looking at her and she couldn't help but think of that night in New York. A rush of heat sweeps up the side of her face where she can feel Callie's boring holes into.

"Five." Callie clears her throat. Arizona just nods, not fully trusting herself to speak. "I didn't know you work here."

"Yeah?" She asks with a raised brow, not completely believing the statement.

"I thought you'd be back in Mass Gen after your Malawi stint."

"I thought you'd signed up for Boston or New York or LA, not Seattle." Arizona shrugs, trying hard to sound nonchalant about it.

"Believe it or not, Seattle offered the most lucrative deal."

"Good for you." The surgeon replies monotonously, looking everywhere but at the famous athlete in the room.

"Why are you so snappy?" The injured woman chuckles at her, finding the situation funny instead of awkward. "Wait. You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I?" The Peds surgeon huffs, starting to get worked up. This time, her eyes are fixed on the annoying woman lying on the bed.

"I don't know. You tell me, Dr. Robbins -."

"You were bearable when you weren't talking."

"Ohhh...Upset?" Callie ribs further.

"Just. Just stop talking, will you?" Callie just held her hand up and signalled 'okay'. There's a moment of silence before the doctor decides to break it. "You're ready for your surgery tomorrow?" She waits for a response but doesn't get one. "You can talk."

"I'm always ready."

"Cool."

"You're a pediatrician, right? So you're not part of the team that would operate on me?"

"I'm a pediatric surgeon and no, I'm not part of the team. But I'll be watching from the gallery and offer some opinions whenever needed."

"Right."

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb. Dr. Robbins -."

"Can you drop it, Calliope?" Arizona snaps once again but the taller woman disregards her.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Doctor. My arms and legs are insured, but this sport is my life. So I need to know if I can play again?"

"When the surgery's a success, coupled with therapy, you can walk in -."

"Not walk. I need to know if I can _play. _I've heard what the other doctors have to say. I need to know _your _opinion."

"Wow. Look at you." Arizona couldn't help herself.

She just couldn't help herself.

"You want to know _my _opinion. Look at you. You've grown up a little."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, Dr. Robbins. So?"

"Dr. Garrity is the best Orthopedic surgeon in this coast. I know that the operation will be successful. You need a lot of therapy after. But I don't think you should play again."

"You said _should. _That means I _could _still play."

"Now, Calliope, don't be stubborn. You asked for my opinion, remember? But yeah, I should have known better." Arizona huffs, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What does that_ even_ mean?"

"It means that right now, you, are being stubborn and acting like a child. As always -."

"Really? Do you need me to refresh your memory about stubbornness? Oh wait... you'll need that, you old lady."

"And you'll need an intensive surgery to fix your shattered legs, you daft prick."

"Did you know that the word daft was first used in the fourteenth century? No wonder you love using it, you're that old."

"Are we really doing this, Callie?" Arizona mutters in a dangerously low voice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, cougar. Still a tad bit touchy about the age thing, huh?" Callie Torres continues to tease. "Look, you're seriously over thinking this thing. It's not that bad. Like, when you were a senior in high school, I was in second grade, probably wiping my boogers on my Hello Kitty backpack - ."

"You're so gross -."

"You weren't so grossed out five years ago when you were -."

"Shut up! Just! Shut the hell up!" Arizona paces in the room, massaging her throbbing head.

"Oh come on, Arizona! You know I'm just messing with you -."

"Well then stop it! We didn't work out before because of this -."

"Because of my jokes? Really?"

"No! See? You were too immature. We were never on the same page."

"Huh. We were not even in the same book." Callie mumbles under her breath, but Arizona hears her nonetheless.

"You were childish. Immature. Irresponsible. You didn't want the same things as me -."

"Hey. Not fair. I did want the same things as you. Just not all of the same things, in the same way that you wanted." Arizona could only scrunch up her face in confusion. She wants to understand what Callie's trying to say, really, she does. But she couldn't.

"You know what, Callie? I should go. You have an early surgery tomorrow and I myself have had a long day today. You should rest." Arizona tiredly moves towards the door, only to be stopped by that rich, raspy voice. "Yeah?"

"You can't see it, but right now, I'm doing the happy dance."

"Calliope..."

"I'm happy to see you again. And thank you for dropping by."

"I'm glad to see you again too." Arizona offers softly before opening the door. As soon as she closes it, she hears Callie shout.

"And you can't see it, but right now I'm giving you the finger for calling me childish, immature and irresponsible!"

* * *

**A/N: Callie and Arizona sure look like they have some interesting history together :P Let me know what you think! **

**Also! The next chapter of There's Something About Callie will be up in a few hours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy; Shonda does.

**A/N: This chapter is filled with flashbacks**

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

_"It's going to be amazing, Arizona. The tie-up program is going to be so fun." Teddy Altman giggled at her fellow resident who is uncharacteristically grumpy that morning._

_"It's not like I have a choice, Teds. Stark has made _me _head of this stupid visit thing. And I have to sit through the meeting afterwards about God knows what! I get that he doesn't like me a lot, but sports? Really?"_

_"Oh come on grumpy pants, a group of student-athletes will be visiting the children's hospital. You're going to facilitate the visit. Stop acting like it's such a chore."_

_"It _is _a chore. I should be doing some major surgery on tiny humans, not rubbing elbows with self-obsessed athletes who are _required _by their sports league to go play and bond with the children for an hour or so and get their pictures taken. Then sit down with them and discuss their proposed tie-up programs or whatever. It's too, I don't know, self-serving?"_

_"And you're judging without knowing the facts. Do you know them?"_

_"I don't. But -."_

_"No buts. I know a couple of them. Actually, I've worked with a few of them during that Hahn-led research a few months back. I should introduce you to -."_

_"That woman who kept hitting on you during the 90-day study period? Nah, I think I'll pass."_

_"You haven't even met her! She's really nice. And very pretty. Kind of a nut job sometimes, but fun nonetheless. And she's from -" before Teddy can finish her thoughts, Arizona stormed away._

* * *

_The visit wasn't that bad._

_38 athletes representing the schools from the area and nearly every sport played games with the children who were healing from a range of illnesses - from broken arm to brain surgery. They made crafts, played 'hockey' and basketball with the kids, including others who were wheelchair-bound._

_As soon as the event was wrapped up, Teddy pushed her inside one of the conference rooms where a couple of people were already seated, waiting for them. As soon as they entered, the two women stood up and held their hands for her to shake._

_"Dr. Stark? I'm Callie -."_

_"I'm not Dr. Stark. He's supposed to be the one to meet up with you, but he's doing something else. I'm Arizona Robbins. I'll be sure to cascade everything we will discuss to him." She shook the offered hand, momentarily in awe of the beauty and charm radiating from the tall brunette._

_"My bad. I'm Callie Torres, one of the members of the athletics organizing committee. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Ditto." She then moved to introduce herself to the sole man in the room, Charles Percy._

* * *

_Arizona could not pin point the exact moment when it all began._

_After that fateful meeting where the group proposed a charity soccer game - the proceeds of which will go to the Massachusetts General Hospital for Children - they started exchanging messages (how Callie got her number, Arizona had no idea. Okay, maybe she does) and going out on 'friendly' dates whenever her hectic schedule would allow. Teddy sometimes tagged along, but more often than not, it was just the two of them._

_Callie didn't beat around the bush. It just wasn't her thing. She made it clear that she wanted Arizona._

_Arizona was apprehensive - not because she had doubts about her feelings for Callie, because duh? - and weary of their age difference. Callie just turned 18 and could still be a bit immature at times. So she fought her feelings for a while and they danced around that 'thing' that they have until Arizona couldn't take it anymore. Callie didn't stop until Arizona forgot what and why she was fighting in the first place. Callie didn't stop until Arizona was hers._

* * *

_But nobody said it would be easy. Despite their efforts to compromise, there were moments when they just got into each other's throats. Their fights were legendary - something that Teddy loved to tease her about._

_/_

_"Where have you been?" Arizona asked accusingly before the door had even fully closed. "Do you know what time it is?" Not letting Callie answer, she pushed. "It's almost two a.m., Calliope! Two!"_

_Arizona had spent the last five hours trying to call her girlfriend and pacing her living room nervously, getting more and more irritated and angry with every passing minute. When Callie didn't answer her calls and messages on the first hour, Arizona drove to Callie's apartment building and let herself in using the spare key her girlfriend gave her. Teddy was kind enough to wait up with her best friend, trying to calm her down for the first few hours and being genuinely frightened for Callie the ones. She watched Arizona walk up and down in front of the couch. She must admit that the mumbling about irresponsibility and stupid immature girlfriends had only been fun for about twenty minutes, and she was quite relieved when they had finally heard the door to the apartment click._

_"I was working out. I missed yesterday's practice and I had to do a couple of hours tonight." Callie replied, herself irritated._

_"At two in the morning?!"_

_"My study session ended late and I haven't gotten the chance to work out today. I thought you're working two shifts today?"_

_"Well, if you only checked up your stupid phone you'll know that there's a change of schedule. I was worried sick about you!"_

_"Oh please." Callie shook her head, equally pissed. Without another word, she stripped out of her workout clothes and walked towards her bathroom._

_"You should have picked up!"_

_"You know I don't really check my phone during -."_

_"You're in a relationship, you should at least try to be there for your girlfriend!" Arizona argued as she followed Callie in the shower. Teddy took this as her cue to leave. As expected, neither noticed her slipped out of the luxurious apartment._

_"Are you freaking kidding me? It's not my fault that I missed your call or whatever. And it's not like you were alone tonight. You had Teddy, so I don't see what your problem is, control freak."_

_"Ah - A-Am I - Am I kidding you?" Arizona trembled in anger. "Are you being serious right now?! And you're asking me what my problem is? You wanna know what _my _problem is?"_

_"Please. Enlighten me." Callie huffed in annoyance._

_"You are my problem!"_

_"You know what? I´m too tired for this. I have a game tomorrow and I don't need this right now. If you'll just scream at me then I'm just going to bed. Finish being mad at me in the morning. I don't really give a damn!"_

_"That's not how it works!"_

_"Well I happen to have some news for you. I. Don't. Care. How. It. Works!" With that, Callie disappeared to her bedroom, slamming the door shut._

_"You do not! Slam doors! In my face!"_

_"Ohhhh! I just did, didn't I?" Callie shouted from inside the room. With trembling hands, Arizona stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door even louder. She hated fighting with Callie. As she ran towards the elevator, she wiped her tears away, their fight getting the best of her. Pushing the button aggressively, she failed to notice the footsteps behind her. Before she could step inside the lift, strong arms gently turned her around and without warning, soft lips locked against hers. Callie reached for her face, cupped her cheeks gently and pressed their bodies closer. Arizona's hand came up and gripped Callie's wrist eagerly. They brushed their lips against each other's, gently and passionately, because in their world, the two coexist. When they finally part, they exhale desperately, smiling from the sensation, as they rested their foreheads together. Callie dragged Arizona's hand from her cheek to her chest, making sure that Arizona felt the thumping of her heart. The beats expressed themselves, neither of them needed to say anything._ _They kissed again, hands stroke down each other's sides, as they absentmindedly moved back to Callie's apartment door. At one point, Arizona hit a wall and she huffed against plump, red lips._

_"I can't see," Arizona mumbled into the kiss and caused Callie to let out a chuckle._

_"I love you," Callie breathed out. "You hear me?"_

_"I love you." Arizona whispered so softly, Callie almost missed it._

_"Stay?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." - Martin Luther King Jr.**

_It was past ten when the front door opened and Callie and Teddy heard Arizona trudge into her apartment._

_Callie immediately got up from her seat on Arizona's living room and walked over to her girlfriend._

_For a few long moments, Teddy watched them as they embraced, and for the first time in a long while, she actually felt like an intruder. It was rare to see her bestfriend and Callie not bickering (albeit humorously) and as she looked on, she can't help but be jealous of the obvious love they share. And if she's being honest, seeing Callie who normally almost always tests Arizona's patience to its limits, welcome her partner with a smile and a warm hug after a hard day at work, is surreal._

_Surreal and beautiful._

_"What are you doing here?" Arizona whispered, still locked in a tight embrace with Callie. "It's late. Don't you have classes tomorrow?"_

_"Not until 10. Teddy said you got held up in the hospital. So I bought you dinner because I know you'd rather sleep than eat when you're tired. Which reminds me that I have to warm it up." Without another word, Callie disappeared into the kitchen, while Arizona slowly walked into the living room, unceremoniously plopping herself down the couch._

_"Long day huh?"_

_"Yeah." Arizona let out a pitiful groan. "And back pain._"

_"See? Told you you should work out more. It will help with your back pain. And your rear could use some work out as well." Callie said as she stood from the kitchen, only to backpedal when she saw Teddy's and Arizona's shocked faces. "Not that it's not good or something, because you have one of the best butt -."_

_"You did not just say that?" Teddy gasped. So much for being a loving partner. Arizona just looked at her bestfriend with a gaze that said 'See what I put up with?'_

_"Do you want a foot rub while we wait for your food to be ready?" Callie asked sweetly._

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"I don't get you two. I don't understand how you go from being loving to practically wanting to rip each other's eyes off then back to being sickeningly sweet and then wanting to kill each other again - all while being nonchalant about it, by the way." Teddy gaped, utterly curious._

_"We're secure about our love. And fighting is a great exercise for us." Callie mumbled._

_"Really?"_

_"Really." Callie nodded as she continued rubbing Arizona's feet. "It's challenging. Especially when you don't really have any weak points? I think Arizona doesn't have any weak points. So when we fight, I don't attack the weak points. Which is hard. But challenging."_

_"I don't understand." Teddy whined._

_"Do you understand?" Callie focused her attention on Arizona, ignoring Teddy._

_"I do."_

_"Then that's all that matters."_

_/_

* * *

** - Reuploaded this chapter in response to the guest review asking about Callie and Arizona being married. They're not. I was looking for the synonym of partner, but inadvertently chose the wrong word. So sorry for the confusion.**

** - We'll go back to the present time in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

**Present Time, September 2015**

To some people, graduating from Harvard suggests that you are not well-acquainted with failure. Indeed, the world is keen on giving you a set of criteria of what constitutes failure if you allow it. To most people, success and happiness lie in knowing that life is a checklist of acquisitions or achievements. If those things are anything to go by, Callie thinks that by any conventional measure, a mere three years after graduation, she had succeeded on an epic scale.

At 24, she is hailed as the new face of women's soccer, not only in the country, but in the world. For three years now, she has remained in the top five highest-earning athletes list by Forbes, male and female, (with about 75% of her total earnings coming from hefty endorsement deals) and just a few months ago made it to Time Magazine's 100 Most Influential People of 2015 , her ascent to becoming the biggest women's soccer star in the country had been head-spinningly fast – going from a promising freshman at Harvard to becoming the face of the sport in more or less four years.

She readily embraced the role. With the sport's growing popularity coupled with her own personal and professional appeal, she managed to cross over into mainstream celebrity status – taking the sport into a new level of popularity in the country. Her appeal is not limited to sports fans because it is rooted in her perceived strength, 'badass-ness' and goofiness and her innate ability not to disappoint in the field. She has her flaws – like saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Her agent made sure to provide a team that would handle all her media exposure so she would stop talking the _wrong _way. This didn't stop team from facepalming every time she opens her mouth though. But despite of this, she has maintained that humility, that air of genuineness that is lacking in today's high-profile athletes, making her all the more endearing to the public. As one article pointed out, she has the silliness and goofiness of Jennifer Lawrence, Hope Solo's badass_ness_ and Alex Morgan's charm.

The road to fame, no matter how meteoric it was, hadn't been easy. The changes came fast for her. In college, she was the star forward – her mark goals of 87 ranked first in Harvard's history and the second in the college ranks. When she was called in to play for the National Team at the 2011 World Cup at the age of 20, she was the reserve goalkeeper – something she never envisioned herself doing – all because she couldn't lose _that _baby weight. She held back, too afraid to give it her all for fear that she may inadvertently crush the smaller and faster women during the team's practices. She went from being the star college scorer, to playing second fiddle to the world's best female goalkeeper. But if there's one thing that Callie Torres is good at, it is _dealing with. _She dealt with whatever was given to her, waiting patiently for her time to come. She just knew that at one point, she would be asked to step up.

And step up she did.

If her performance in the collegiate sports started her rise, her unexpected goalkeeping stint to substitute for the injured Hope Solo during the 2011 World Cup finals, punctuated by her virtuoso performance in the 2012 Summer Olympics accelerated that ascent in a speed of light. When the championship game goes down to penalty kicks and you save _one _of them? You're celebrated. But when you save _three out of three _penalty kicks to secure the crown and the gold medal? You are immortalized. Next thing she knows, she's appearing on TV shows and endorsing consumer products and signing up to _that _mandatory shoe endorsement deal.

These are _nice _parts of her life, but not really what makes her tick. It's not the money, because if she's being honest, her _estimated net worth _of $120 million (as reported by Forbes. Snort.) doesn't make her feel any good at all. That amount is a few millions short of her net worth even _before_ she was born, thanks to her trust funds. So yeah, it's not really something that she prides herself in. No. What really excites her is hearing those screams of 'Callie!' resonating in the stadiums; those teenage boys and girls doing the infamous 'Callie Dance' whenever she makes a save. She lives for those moments when little boys and girls would come up to her and tell her that they want to be like her when they grow up. It's that responsibility and accountability that make her spend hours signing autographs and smiling for photos. The whole nation watched her grow up right before their eyes and effortlessly, she seamed and wormed her way inside the nation's homes.

Countless magazines and television shows celebrate her success, but only a handful know what really happens behind closed doors. Really, she's kind of a walking cliché. To the outside world, she's the confident, slightly arrogant when the situation calls for it, smirking, badass, hot goalkeeper. But as soon as she removes her cleats after a game and retires to her mansion, she'd cry and feel like the biggest failure she has ever known. She's known for being fearless, sacrificing her body for the game. But deep down, she feels like she's the biggest coward she has ever known. At the end of the day, she let _her_ go.

She let go of the one person she has ever _truly _loved and that makes her the biggest wimp and failure she knows.

* * *

It's five hours before Callie's scheduled surgery and she's already awake. She looks around the room for the remote control, heaving an annoyed sigh when she finds it sitting on the couch, probably left there by her agent-manager, Miranda. Where is Bailey when you need her? She's always there when Callie doesn't need her and now? Right. Nowhere. Without second thoughts, she prepares herself to get down from the freaking hospital bed, wincing in pain as she struggles at the slightest of movement. Her feet are about to touch the floor when the door opened, following by the sound _that _voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Callie?!"

"I want to watch something. I'm about to pick up the remote." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"You're going to make the injury worse! Get back up your bed, now."

"Geez -."

"Now."

"Fine, _mom._" She rolls her eyes at the blonde, she slowly moves to get back on her bed, breathing heavily at the simple act as her visitor opens the television set herself. "Quick! Put it on ESPN!" The older woman rolls her eyes at the injured star, but does as requested nonetheless.

"Left your manners on the soccer field, Callie?"

"_Thank you, _Dr. Altman." Callie mutters too sweetly, the sarcasm not escaping Teddy's ears.

"You should have just pressed the button and called for a nurse."

"It's a freaking remote control, Teddy."

"You know, stubbornness won't make things easier for you." Teddy sighs in exasperation. She's been here for all but five seconds and already, Callie has managed to get a reaction from her. She huffs before falling on the couch, a bit grateful for the chance to have a little rest.

"I missed you too Teddy." Callie blurts out knowingly. Teddy, nods in understanding; but Callie notices a small gulp that the surgeon takes, one that looks like she's trying to force something away by swallowing it. Callie doesn't know why but it gives her the push she needs, the courage to ask her more about the past. "Can I ask you something?" She waits for Teddy to give her the go signal. For her part, Teddy looks a bit taken aback, gauging the seriousness or would-be ridiculousness of the younger woman's possible question.

"Sure." Callie fidgets in her bed, taking a quick glance around to make sure that they're still alone.

"Do you think I've done the right thing?" She watches as Teddy exhales into a short smile before sinking further back into her position on the couch, eyes dropping to the ground as she gathers her response.

"I think you did what you had to do, Callie. It was for the best. Arizona might have not understood it at that moment, but she eventually did."

"But was it right?"

"I think it was. Though, who am I really to say what's right?"

"Is she happy now?"

"You should ask her that. Not me." Teddy smiles gently at the nervous woman in front of her. She's been one of the few people who has been a personal witness to the two Callie's - the confident superstar athlete and the adorably childish and awkward woman off the field. "Can I ask you something?" Teddy teases back, her mind conjuring up the right words to ask if Callie decides to allow her to _ask._

With narrowed eyes, Callie looks at her, unsure, and with a distrusting but playful smirk. "Ask away, Theodora."

"How did you really feel about her?"

"About Arizona?"

"About Arizona and about you two. Don't get me wrong. I know that you love her. Or loved her. But you confused me." Teddy clarifies as she watches Callie begin to fiddle with her fingers, the same way she always used to when she's thinking about something. Teddy knows that Callie knows what she wants to say because her lips twitch like she's about to smile but can't quite get there. There's no way she could know what Callie's thinking so she waits.

"I felt _and _I knew that I loved her." Callie begins. "Before her, I never truly knew what it was to really love. I was raised in the traditional carrot and stick approach. My family loved me conditionally. My whole life, I believed that I was not worth loving without the material advantages, or if I don't do what the people closest to me expected of me. When I met her, there was just this pull, that indescribable force that drew me to her. I think it was the moment she smiled, you know?" Callie beams, remembering that fateful day at the conference room. "She was too good for me, but she looked_ at_ _me_. She was the first one to look at me that way."

"What do you mean _that way_?" Teddy questions.

"Like I matter. I can't explain it, Teddy. You know how I am with words. I always say the wrong things." Callie says sheepishly.

"Oh believe me, I know. Remember what you said to Arizona when she refused to go on a date with you?"

"I told her that she'll eventually give in because I will seduce her with my awkwardness." Callie chuckles. "But that was only because she kept on ignoring me!"

"Yeah. That was bad. You showed your true age with that line. Boy, that turned her off -."

"But she was perky and quirky and I thought it would work!"

"Right." They chuckle at the memory of those days, when Callie almost always went to the hospital, trying to ask the doctor out.

"Teddy, she was that person you've always wanted to have. The person you _needed _to have."

"And you had her." Teddy states solemnly.

"I did. And it scared me. She scared me sometimes because she was so real, so good and accomplished while _I_ didn't know what to do with my life. She could leave me anytime, hurt me at any moment and I wouldn't be able to stop her. She was the first person who made me feel loved." Callie smiles painfully. "When I was with her, I finally understood what people were talking about when they speak of love."

"You fought a lot. Your screaming matches were legendary." The older woman states without any hint of judgment.

"We did, didn't we?" Callie sighs, once again fiddling with her fingers. "They were on me. At least most of those fights. Chart it up to my immaturity." She smiles sadly before finally looking up at Teddy again. "But I loved her, Teddy. More than anything, I loved her. And I'm never going to apologize for nor regret loving her as furiously as I did. Until now I'm still at a loss to explain to myself or to anyone the ferocity and depth of my love for her. But the thing is, sometimes love isn't enough. I was pulling her down. She had everything planned out, her career dreams were coming true. _I_ wanted to drop out of college." She points at herself. "And that doesn't end there. We were too different. She slowly lost her perkiness and innate joy because she was too drained with dealing with me. You were a personal witness to how bad I was for her."

"Callie..."

"Shit. I'm being a drama queen." Callie snickers, but Teddy's quick to see through it. Standing from the couch, she moves to sit on the edge of Callie's bed.

"Look at you Callie. You've made it." Teddy grins at the younger woman. "We've always known you were a special athlete. Lots of young boys and girls look up to you. I've read somewhere that teenage boys have your poster on their walls. You've succeeded. You're representing the country in international competitions. This has always been your dream, right?"

"Hmm."

"You happy, Cal?"

"I should be, right?"

"Oh dear..."

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to surgery in a few hours and I just want to quit thinking about anything. At least for the time being. "

* * *

**Six hours later**

"Did you know that she wouldn't stop pestering the nurse to bring her Dots?"

"What?!"

"And that's not even the worst part. Could you believe that the nurse actually gave in and sneaked in a pack in her room?"

"Are you serious?!"

"As a heart attack. Good thing I went to her room to check up on her." Teddy shakes her head as she recalls what happened at Callie's room a couple of hours after their 'talk'. Arizona glances down at the Operating Room from the gallery, frustration evident in her face.

"Are you sure she didn't eat one?"

"Yeah. The box wasn't opened yet. And I threatened the nurse to have her license revoked if she ever lie about it. She said Callie hasn't eaten anything."

"She could really be a pain in the ass." Arizona hisses through clenched teeth. "Was there nobody in the room with her? Are her parents here yet?" She diverts her attention to her friend who didn't bother to remove her gaze from the OR nor answer her question. "Seriously?" Arizona huffs in disbelief.

"Miranda's here. And a few of her friends. Her teammates came too. And if it makes you feel any better, I think the whole of Seattle dropped by the entrance of the hospital and left cards and flowers for her."

"Other people have always been better at showing their concern for her than her own blood."

Without another word, the two surgeons kept their attention to the surgery happening underneath them, both just praying that everything will be alright.

* * *

**Hours after the surgery**

Arizona and Teddy are eating dinner at the cafeteria when they caught sight of Miranda Bailey, spying on the cafeteria food.

"Miranda!" Teddy calls for Callie's agent-manager who became really close to them since Callie got admitted. Looking around, Miranda visibly sighed in relief when she sees the familiar surgeons.**  
**

"Oh thank God you're here! Do you know where I can find pound cakes? Callie has woken up and Dr. Garrity has finished checking up on her and now, she's been bugging me to find her those pound cakes that one of the nurses gave her yesterday." The surgeons shake their head in disbelief, before standing up and dragging Miranda towards Callie's room.

"Come on, Andi! Just one piece and I'll be really, really happy. Please!" The three women hear as soon as the entered Callie's room. Andi, one of the two nurses in the room, visibly pales as she sees Teddy.

"I didn't give her anything, I swear!" She insists as Teddy continues to glare at her.

"Come on now, Calliope, just Jello for now." Arizona states firmly. "You can have as many Dots as you want tomorrow."

"How much did your boobs cost?" Callie blurts out, eyeing Nurse Tanya's chest.

A series of Callie! and _Calliope!" _resonate inside the room as soon as the question left the athlete's mouth.

"I mean, it's just _there. _They're huge. Like a baby watermelon-huge."

"Callie Torres, you shut your trap now!" Miranda screams at her ward before turning to the nurse to apologize. "I'm so sorry, she's just really observant and it must be the drugs. Please ignore her."

"It's okay." The embarrassed nurse replies, looking anywhere but Callie before she politely heads for the exit.

"There's one sport that you should never, ever attempt to do, Nurse Tanya." Callie chuckles.

"Go. Please go." Miranda pushes the nurse out of the room before facing Callie.

"GOLF! Never ever play golf Nurse Tanya!" Callie yells, then goes back to eating her Jello as if nothing happened.

"It's the drugs." Teddy nods at Miranda who only shakes her head.

"I deal with this every other day. Whoever said my job is easy hasn't met Callie Torres. Would it be possible to have her sedated? Or give her something so she'll be asleep? I love her when she's sleeping."

"She'll be asleep in a while." Arizona notes as she sees Callie's eyes start to droop.

"I don't -." Miranda interjects, only to be cut off by the sound of her phone. "Uh. It's Sermanni. The National Team's coach." She explains before picking up the call. "Hey Tom. Yeah. Yes, surgery went well. No, I can't give you an exact date when she can be back to your camp. We're looking at a six-month rehab period, Tommy. No, of course not. I won't be releasing any statement about her condition so you've got nothing to worry about. Of course, all visitors are pre-approved. She's sleeping. I'll call you when she's awake so you could talk to her. Alright, I'll keep you updated. Bye." Miranda gives Callie a look that neither surgeons could decipher as she ends the call.

"That was Tom -."

"Obviously."

"Just finish your Jello and go to sleep." Miranda tiredly orders.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything. Sorry for the lack of Calzona interaction. Next chapter will make up for that.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, PMs, Follows and Favorites! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. Shonda does!

* * *

_It's now eight in the evening on her watch and Arizona bounces on her seat as she waits excitedly for Callie. They agreed to just meet up at this part of the airport since Callie still had to talk to one of her professors before boarding the plane that will take them to Malawi._

_She smiles at the thought of them together. In Malawi. _

_Two months ago, after finishing her residency at Massachusetts General, she received the profound honor of being personally handpicked by Dr. Stark to assist him in spearheading global initiatives for the improvement of pediatric surgery in some developing countries. This was after he was awarded the Carter Madison Grant - something he applied for a couple of years ago. He was given the leeway to choose one assistant and despite their differences, he knew there's only one person for the job - Arizona Robbins._

_It took Arizona a couple of minutes to call her parents and internally do a happy dance before she deflated at the thought of the repercussions of joining the initiative. It's a dream come true - yes - but it would also entail moving to Malawi for at least two years. Ergo, moving there would mean leaving Callie behind. Torn, she wasted no time and talked to Callie about it as soon as her shift ended._

_It turned out that she will have less to worry about. At least the 'leaving Callie behind' part._

_In an earlier game, Callie suffered an anterior cruciate injury - leaving her out of commission for her upcoming summer break and about six more months into her Junior year playing season. Callie pointed out that the injury's a blessing in disguise after all - with the both of them coming up with a 'brilliant' schedule that will make the separation a tad bit bearable. Callie will use her summer vacation to join Arizona in Malawi, then fly back for the start of her third academic year. Callie managed to book a hotel room about an hour from the site and will be staying there all throughout her time in Malawi. Dr. Stark authorized Arizona's request for some vacation time every three months (he agreed on a 10-day quarterly vacation) - and though it wasn't much, Callie and her both knew that it was already generous, given the situation._

_With another smile, Arizona checks on her and Callie's plane tickets (something she insisted on holding since Calliope is such a disorganized person that Arizona's pretty sure she'll misplace their tickets) and travel documents and beams when she saw them again. She still can't believe that she's gotten this chance to do what she loves to do _and _share it with Callie._

_"Robbins, we're checking in in 10. Where's your companion?" Arizona jumped at the sound of Stark's voice. _

_"She'll be here any minute now, Dr. Stark. She just had to do something -."_

_"I don't care what she's doing. She was supposed to be here an hour ago." He cut her off grumpily before walking away from her again. Sighing in frustration, she fished out her phone and texted Calliope that she needed to hurry. Five__ minutes later, Arizona spotted Callie coming towards her. _

_"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Arizona grabs Callie by the wrist as she started ranting about how bitchy Stark has been the moment they arrived at the airport. __"Where's your luggage Calliope? We need to go now if we don't want to miss our flight. Stark will kill us if we're a second late." _

_"It's in my apartment."_

_"You're kidding, right? How could you forget your stuff? You know what? Forget it. You have your money, right? Just buy some clothes there. Come on, we're going to miss our flight if you don't move your butt now."_

_Callie looked at Arizona, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The words that left her mouth weren't the ones that the doctor was expecting, "You're gonna miss your flight, Arizona…"_

_Arizona stood there, shocked, Callie's words not yet sinking in. When they did, she gripped Callie's hand tighter and searched her face for any sign of mischief. "What are you saying? Come on, Calliope. This is not time for one of your practical jokes again. We need to go. Come on." She forcefully dragged Callie, but she can only do so much given their difference in strength. _

_"You're going to miss your flight if you don't go now Arizona…" Callie repeated, removing Arizona grasp on her hand. _

_"I'm not kidding here, Calliope!" Arizona glared at her girlfriend, still convinced that the taller woman's playing another one of her games._

_"Neither am I, Arizona. I'm not coming." Callie whispered, moving Arizona's huge luggage so it's right beside the doctor._

_"Hey..." Arizona decided to change her approach. __"We've discussed this, Calliope." She mumbled gently. "Besides, you've already paid for your room. And you've seen Malawi in pictures, you told me you're dying to go to those places." She flashed her dimples, sure that it would have the desired effect on Callie. _

_"I can't come, Arizona. I'm so sorry." Callie's reply was short and blunt - it caught Arizona by surprise._

_"Why?" Arizona__ asked, desperation evident in her voice. She clutched Callie's hand, harder this time that she was sure that she was already hurting her girlfriend. But she can't make herself let go or loosen her grip for fear that she might truly lose Callie._

_"I have lots of things to do here and you have your own thing to do in Malawi -."_

_"I don't understand. I don't understand what you're saying Calliope!"_

_"I'll just ruin Malawi for you -."_

_"No, you won't! What the hell, Callie?!"_

_"I will."_

_"You are not making any sense! The words that are coming out of your mouth are stupid! They don't make any sense at all!"_

_"I just don't want to come with you, okay?" Callie spat, her voice quivering as she looked anywhere but Arizona. _

_"You're lying! You were so excited, Calliope! Tell me why? Why the sudden change of heart?" Arizona stomped her foot, not caring if it made her look like a bratty child. Callie's obviously lying. _

_"I'm so sorry, Arizona."_

_"I love you, Calliope. Please, don't do this," Arizona begged and cried. This can't be happening. _

_"I'm so sorry..." Callie repeated being she grabbed Arizona's hand and placed it on the luggage handle._

_"If you don't get in that damn plane, Calliope, we are done. Do you hear me? We are over." Arizona threatened. She ran out of words to say to convince Callie to come to the trip with her. Threatening her was the last weapon she knew she could use. _

_Surely, Callie loved her so much she can't bear the thought of them breaking up, right?_

_"I'm so sorry, Arizona..." Callie grabbed Arizona's face and kissed her forcefully before walking away._

/

With a start, Arizona wakes up with a start from a dead sleep, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, and tangled up in sheets. She clamps her hand over her mouth and looked around the room. Realizing she's alone, she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to get her breathing under control and to refocus her mind. It's been years since she had dreamed of _that. _She was positive that she wouldn't dream of it again since it stopped about two years ago. Apparently, she's wrong. Without thinking she reaches out her other hand, grabbed the bottle of water sitting on her bedside table and downed its contents._**  
**_

/

* * *

** Later that day**

Time can do wonders; and to a certain extent, we all know that from experience. But Arizona also learned that time can trick you into thinking you don't need something anymore. It can numb the desire; even convince you that you don't _really _need it. And sometimes it does that by giving you other things to think about; to need. It may not necessarily be better things, but yeah, _easier_ things. Things that, unlike what you truly needed, you _can _get. Time doesn't always make you let go of something. Sometimes, all it does is fool you into thinking _it's_ gone when really, it's just waiting for you find it again.

At this point, it's already too late in the game. Arizona could not just pretend that she didn't see Callie again. She chuckles at that thought because _really,_ she freaking visits her from time to time. So yeah, she realizes that no matter what she does, there's no _deciding_ if she will let Callie back into her life because Callie already walked (rolled) in on her own when it was least expected. And whether Arizona likes it or not, Callie _is_ here. And despite everything, she can't help the smile that crawls across her lips because Callie, for all her naughtiness and crassness, has always been a tad bit dramatic. She loves making an entrance, and now that she thinks about it, it's exactly the kind of entrance Callie would make.

And as she finds herself back to _that _hallway, she nods to herself. She knows she's not here to pick a fight. Nor put the blame on her. She just wants the answers she never got five years ago.

Before she even got to the room though, its door opens, and out came a couple of young girls (between ages 5-8) with what she could guess as their parents, each holding a soccer ball.

"Bye Callie-Idol!" The little girls wave before giddily walking down the hall. Arizona peeks her head at the door, and smiled in relief when she sees that it's only Callie and Miranda inside. As soon as Miranda sees her, Callie's agent beams.

"Oh thank God you're here. Can I leave her to you for a few minutes? I'll just grab something to eat..." Miranda mumbles sheepishly.

"Oh please, Bailey! What am I? Five? You don't need to ask anybody to watch over me." Callie whines, but Miranda opts to ignore her.

"I'll be back in no time!" And with that, Miranda's out of the room, leaving Callie and Arizona all alone.

"So..." Arizona trails on. "How are you feeling?" She decides to start out gently. Callie looks at her intently before darting her gaze at her hands.

"You want answers." Callie mutters, frowning.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're pretty easy to read, Arizona." Callie breathes out, still not looking at Arizona. "I don't know how it would matter now."

"I just want to know why. I want to understand what you were saying _then."_

"I don't know what you want me to say here, Arizona." Callie sighs, looking tired. Which she must really be, seeing as she had allowed all the children waiting outside the hospital to come inside her room for a quick visit. "All I know is that, it needed to happen."

"Breaking my heart needed to happen?" Arizona gasps, surprised to hear those words.

"I broke my heart that night too." Arizona slumps on the couch and groaned in frustration.

"What was your deal, Callie? There was that part of you that I never really understood no matter how much I've tried. I didn't understand your reasoning at times." She watches as Callie shifts in her bed, finally looking at her.

"I got scared."

"Bullshit. You don't get scared."

"It's true though. Listen, Arizona. I want you to understand that there is no _one _factor that caused me to do that...that thing...that night. It's a combination of a lot of things and I won't be sitting here and telling you the part that involved other people -." Arizona's ears perked up at those those seemingly irrelevant words.

"Wait, wait. Other people? There were other people involved? Did you -."

"Never. Never, Arizona. There was no one else. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean -." Callie holds up her hand to cut Arizona.

"It's not important. What's important is that I was slowing you down."

"I don't understand."

"Just listen. And try to understand. I'm trying here. You know I suck at words. But I'm going to try. Okay?"

"Alright."

Callie lets out a deep breath before going back to her point. "I never knew what love was before you, Arizona. I never felt it. Not even when I was growing up. And when you never know how something feels, there's that irrational fear of _when _that time comes. As cliche as it sounds, it's true. There's that fear. Some people push others away and build up these walls. Me? I did it differently. The constant teasing?"

"That's your facade."

"I wouldn't really call it that, because, let's be honest, I'm really _like that. _But maybe, to a certain extent, I do use it to deflect."

"I know. That's why I don't really get too offended when you 'verbally abuse' me. The operative word being 'too'." Arizona smiles.

"My brand of teasing is not for the weak of hearts. You're a tough cookie."

Arizona just nods, urging Callie to continue. "You said you had that fear of when that time comes. And you said you didn't know what love was before me." Arizona blushed as the words leave her mouth. "So what happened? When I was in the picture?"

"Exactly. You were there. You were _the _person who made me feel it, Arizona."

"My love scared you?" Arizona felt her chest clench at the thought.

"No."

"Then what did?"

"Me loving how much you love me. That scared me."

"Calliope..."

"The love was so strong that I felt like we were one person. And it scared me. Because you slowly changed. I was the exact opposite of you, Arizona. You're perky, I'm snobbish. You say all the right things, I say all the wrong things. You were always organized, always had a plan, whereas I just go with the flow. But the love was so strong that we were slowly molding into one person. You started being cranky whenever we fight - which was a lot. And you may not admit it, but it affected your work. Do you understand what I'm saying here, Arizona?"

"Callio -."

"It's just so frustrating because I can't put into words the exact things that I want to say."

"Just say whatever you feel, Callie. I'll try to understand."

"I -. " Callie opens her mouth to say something more, but nothing comes out. "I'm sorry. I'm really tired."

"Callie..."

"She's right, you know? I was just bringing you down. I never would have -."

"Wait. She's right? Who's right?" Arizona hastily stands up from the couch to stand next to Callie. "What did you say?" Callie's face pales at Arizona's question, opting instead to lie on her bed, with her back facing Arizona. "Calliope Torres!"

"I'm tired, Arizona. Please go. I want to sleep."

"What did you mean by what you just said? Who's right?"

"I don't know."

"Callie...quit being stubborn."

"I'm tired." Arizona huffs in frustration, but knows that this isn't going to go anywhere.

"Fine. But we're not done talking, Calliope. You have some things to explain." With one last look at the athlete, Arizona dejectedly leaves the room.

* * *

**An hour later**

The woman walks the halls of Seattle Grace, hoping that nobody will notice her. As soon as she turns a corner, she sighs, grateful that she's able to manage not to draw any attention to herself. She waits for a few seconds to collect herself before opening the office door.

"Arizona?" She mumbles, causing the surgeon in question to look up from her computer.

"Mom?" Arizona pushes herself off her chair, confusion and surprise evident in her face as she rushes to get to the door. "What are you doing here?" She asks as she gives Barbara a hug. "Is everything okay? Where's Dad?" Arizona looks past her mother's shoulders to check on her companion that she's expecting to see.

"Everything great, honey. And your Dad's doing well. He went on a fishing escapade in Michigan with your Uncle Andrew and your cousins. I was feeling a bit lonely at home so I decided to fly here and visit for a while."

"You could have called, Mom. I should have picked you up from -."

"Oh nonsense! It's supposed to be a surprise. Now where would be the fun in that?" Barbara pats her daughter's shoulder as she gives her a subtle once over. "So, you're busy?"

Arizona rolls her eyes at her mother's antics. "Mom..."

"What? I'm just asking."

"My shift doesn't end in three hours. If I had known you'll be here, I would have asked the Chief for a couple of days off."

"Arizona, dear, I told you it's okay. I can wait for you here. I know my way around this hospital, so I'll be fine. Do your thing." She shrugs, passing her daughter by to sit on a chair. "You alright?" Barbara asks her visibly distracted daughter.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Mom. Why wouldn't I be alright?" She mumbles, scurrying to find her mother something to drink.

"You seem a bit…distracted," Barbara says, sipping from the glass of water that her daughter gave her. She watches as Arizona scans her surrounding, as if making sure they're still alone.

"Sorry Mom," Arizona answers. "I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Something wrong?" Barbara asks worriedly.

Shaking her head, Arizona sighs. "No, no. Um, I've just been…seeing Calliope a lot recently." She blurts out, knowing that it will be useless to lie to her mother.

At her daughter's answer, Barbara stiffens, "Oh…" Arizona notices this. She always does.

Her Mom does that a lot, tenses up, whenever she talks about Callie. She can't figure out what it means exactly. Sometimes she feels like her Mom reacts a certain way because she's looking out for her and because in her mind, Calliope will always be the girl that broke her daughter's heart many years ago. That's completely normal for mothers, right? And Arizona respects that about her**. **But right now, Arizona wishes she'll loosen up a little and let her explain how much she thinks Callie has changed.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"Nothing," Barbara tries to convince the surgeon, "Have you two talked about anything? Like why she..." Barbara trails on as she fidgets in her chair.

"Not really, Mom. She has been injured and had to undergo a major surgery. We've been talking. I've been visiting her from time to time."

"Oh." The older blonde says in shock. "And how is she?"

"She's doing well. Will need a lot of therapy, really extensive one, but she's looking good."

"Why here? She could have gone to a better orthopedic hospital. I mean, she has the resources." Arizona's stomach twists at her mother's words. Being completely sensitive to her daughter's feelings, Barbara's eyes widen in regret, sighing apologetically.

"Sorry," Barbara adds quietly. "I was just curious."

"It's fine, Mom. I was too." Arizona confesses. "But she's playing for Seattle, and the incident happened nearby, so I guess it made a lot of sense that she was brought here. Well, not that she had much say about it. I think her medical team just thought that Seattle Grace is the best place for her, you know, given the situation." The younger blonde rambles.

"Arizona —"

"I know that she's not your favorite person in the world after...after that. But please Mom. Not now?"

"Okay," She says calmly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Thank you," Arizona replies.

"So has she told you why she left?" Barbara starts again, causing Arizona to frown.

"No?"

"Oh, okay. Just wondering."

"Why?"

"You said you talked about _things,_" Barbara explains, "I'm not sure if that was included. I was just curious."

"I'm going to ask her again."

"Just be careful okay? Don't rush it if you aren't ready, sweetie."

"I know, Mom."

"Oh God..." Barbara mutters after some time. "You still..."

Arizona hangs her head in defeat. "I don't think I'm over her, Mom."

Barbara stays quiet and Arizona can't decipher what the silence means. The older Robbins has always been close to Callie. She treated Callie like her own, especially after she learned that the younger woman's own mother never really took time to bond with her child. It broke her heart to see a child, looking tentatively at an adult, so unsure if said adult will give her love or not. It has always made Arizona's heart flutter when she saw Callie and her Mom together. Callie looked delirious, like a child who was just given the go signal to play in the rain. Barbara, on the other hand, would look at Callie like the child she would have wanted to have. It was amazing to see them together.

"You don't think…?" Barbara repeats.

"No," I confirm.

"What does…I don't understand what that means, Arizona."

"Me too Mom. At least not yet. I'm so confused."

"Do you want to be with her again? After everything?"

"I don't know."

"She could hurt you all over again."

"She could," Arizona responds honestly. "I don't know. Can we please drop it? At least for now?"

"Of course honey. Look, how do you feel about a cup of coffee from that shop across the street? You can take little break, can't you?" Arizona looks at her computer, then back at her mother.

"I guess." Barbara smiles before she pushes herself off her seat.

* * *

**We're getting closer to what really happened all those years. And we'll know if either Callie or Arizona are seeing anybody ATM.**

**Also, let me address the confusion on their age gap. For the purpose of this story, they are 10 years apart. Callie is 24 now, Arizona, 34.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Psst." Arizona stops dead on her tracks at the sound. Whipping her head to the direction of the voice, she rolls her eyes at her bestfriend.

"Now what?" She asks impatiently. Unaffected, Teddy just holds on to Arizona's arm, dragging her away.

"Where are you going?"

"Rounds."

"Really?"

"Theodora, I don't have time for this –."

"The wicked witch is in the building." Teddy whispers.

"What?" Arizona's forehead creases in confusion.

"I know you're gonna do your rounds at the Peds wing. But somehow, I am positive that you're going to end up on the other wing, about three floors up to visit a certain VIP patient. And as your bestfriend, it is my responsibility to warn you that the wicked witch is here. In the VIP den, to be exact."

"Lucia Torres is here?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy nods, looking at Arizona straight in the eye. "In flesh. Not that I know her personally, because, hell, we were never introduced before. But I was there when she asked the receptionist for Callie's room number. She asked in all her Christian Dior power suit and Manolo Blahnik stilettos glory. Five seconds in, and she already made a staff cry. Which means –."

"Calliope is probably getting a barrage of insults from her very loving mother."

"Uh-huh." Teddy smiles sadly, as she holds on to her stethoscope. "So?" She trails on. "I heard Garrity and Shepherd are in a meeting with the Chief..."

"Let's go before she rips her soul apart. You're her Neurologist and you're checking on her brain activity or whatever."

"And you?"

"Today I'm her Ortho surgeon."

"Wouldn't Lucia know that you're –."

"Lucia Torres never listens to anything that doesn't interest her. Remember that, Teddy. Someone must have told her that I am a Peds surgeon, but I am sure she won't remember that. Hell, Callie introduced us, but I seriously doubt she'll remember." Arizona huffs as she pushes the elevator button that will take them to their target floor.

/

"I don't understand where I went wrong with you, Calliope! Your father and I have given you everything. Everything that you needed and wanted and more. But no! You just have to be a hard-headed child, don't you?"

"Ma..."

"And see where it brought you. In a hospital bed. You'll probably won't be able to play anymore. Now what are you going to do with your life? You are a disgrace -." Atty. Lucia Torres glares at the door, not appreciating being interrupted during her rant.

"Uh." Teddy mumbles, a little scared of the woman in front of them. "We just need to check on Callie. We are –." Lucia holds up her hand, stopping Teddy.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass about what you're going to do?" She dismisses the Cardiologist, not even bothering to give either of them any eye contact. "Now where was I before I was interrupted?" She narrows her eyes before snapping her fingers. "Yeah. You are a disgrace to our family, Calliope! I mean, look at what you're doing with your life! You play ball for a living? Not even play! You stand there, in that stupid post, in your ridiculously colored uniform and catch that stupid ball."

"I earn just fine, Ma. More than you, if I may just point that out. And it's called football. Or soccer."

"That's not the point! It's a disgraceful job and I don't give a damn if you earn a billion dollars from it!"

"It's an honorable job, Mama." Callie says weakly. "I play for my country. I play for those kids."

"That doesn't count! At all!"

"Nothing I do counts, Ma. Not for you." Callie resignedly whispers as Teddy try to do what they came here for.

"Do you blame me? Huh, Calliope? All your life you've been a disappointment. You can barely read. You never showed any promise academically -."

"I can barely read before because I'm dyslexic. But if you take time to check on me, you'll know that I'm reading just fine now."

"Really?" Lucia snickers. "I've watched one of your interviews, child. Not only did you fail to provide an intelligent opinion on the issue of fair wage, you also failed to read what was asked of you by the host. _Oh, I can't read that!" _She mimics her daughter. "They all thought you were being _funny, _but I knew better."

"It was a teleprompter, Ma. The words were running fast. They were all a jumbled mess –."

"Excuses. You know I never really believed in that bullshit. Dyslexia is an excuse to hide stupidity. It gets people off the hook of great embarrassment and personal inadequacy. It's a complete –."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Torres, but we would need you to please step out of the room as we do a quick test on your _daughter_." Arizona can't take the verbal abuse anymore and for her sake (and Callie's), she knows she has to stop the impending onslaught of more tirade.

"You can do your 'test' while I'm here." Lucia dismisses the Peds surgeon.

"Mrs. Torres –." Before Arizona could retort, the lawyer's phone rings and just like that, she's off to her own world.

"Is there some reason that I haven't received the Wilson file at 9 a.m. today, Olivia? Has she died or something?" Lucia furrows her eyebrows in irritation. "Details of your incompetence do not interest me. Now move and have that file sent to me, pronto!" With a huff, Lucia cuts the call and directs her attention back to her daughter. "I expect you to be at the dinner party this weekend, Calliope. I don't care if you have to attend in a wheelchair or in crutches. For once, do something right and stop being a disappointment. Your father will be flying here tonight. I'll see you this Friday." And with that, she leaves the room without another glance.

"Wow." Teddy breathes out as soon as Lucia is out of sight. "I've always wanted to meet your Mom, Cal." She tries to lessen the tension in the room.

"And I always tell you that you wouldn't want to meet her." Callie sighs, smiling sadly as she masks the pain behind her eyes. "My mother isn't someone you'd want to know. Unless you're in trouble and you have lots of money to pay her to defend you in court. She's _that _good. She can defend Satan and get an acquittal."

"Callie..." Arizona soothes her gently, not really knowing how to respond to what just transpired in the room.

"What? It's true. She's not someone you'd want to get to know. I mean, she has known _me_ all my life and she still thinks I have trouble understanding English." The athlete shrugs, hoping to sound unaffected.

"Well Cal, you're a special case and actually, a lot of people don't like you very much, not just your mom." Teddy teases.

"Well geez, Teds, thank you so much. Tell me how you really feel. Please, don't hold back." Callie rolls her eyes, a bit offended, but nonetheless grateful for the presence of the two surgeons. Who knows what else her mother would have to say had they not arrived.

"I don't think that's what Teddy was trying to say, Calliope. You just rub some people the wrong way sometimes." Arizona explains, joining the teasing because it's Callie - and whenever she's sad, like she is now after all the hurtful words thrown at her – she wouldn't want to be placated.

But then again, this _is _Callie.

"Don't you dare say it, Calliope!" She warns the already smirking athlete.

"Why? I just want to understand something. When you say I _rub _some people the wrong way... do you mean –."

"Calliope!"

"I mean, _you _would know, right?" Callie winks at the flushed surgeon who can't seem to understand how quickly Callie can turn the table on her.

"AAAAAANNNDDD! That's my cue to leave." Teddy grimaces, turning on her heel and walking out of the room without so much of a second glance.

Clearing her throat, Arizona decides that the best course of action is to ignore Callie's teasing. "So. What was that about?" She asks as she absentmindedly checks on the younger woman's leg (not that she has a lot to do with it, but...).

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom? You attending some dinner party?"

"Oh." Callie sighs. "She's getting some award or whatever. I wasn't listening closely. She wants me and Aria there."

"I see." Arizona nods. "You're going?"

"Well, it's my mother. I'm getting discharged anyway, so I don't really have any reason not to."

"Oh. When's your discharge?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." Silence fills the room as Callie continues to look at Arizona who in turn looks everywhere but at Callie.

"Awww, you're going to miss me," Callie breaks the silence; giving Arizona another teasing grin. "I'm flattered," she adds and all Arizona can do at this point is roll her eyes to hide the myriad of emotions she's feeling right now. "Are you free tomorrow? Like for coffee or something? There's this really amazing –."

"What are you doing, Calliope?" Arizona mutters weakly, sounding tired and resigned.

"I'm asking you –."

"No. What are you _doing? _Because I am here almost everyday, even if I have no legit business coming in here, in this room, because I thought maybe, just maybe, you'll tell me _why _you walked away that night. But guess what? I got nothing except some half-assed answers. Now I've got more questions in my mind than answers, dammit! Why can't you just tell me the _whats _and the _whys _so that once and for all I can have closure? Huh? I deserve that, don't you think? Not some lame attempt at a coffee invite because what? You want to be _friends? _You want to talk about soccer?"

"Arizona..."

"What? What is it? Why? Come on. Tell me something." She all but begs. Callie opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. With a sigh, she hangs her head in shame. The bitter laughter coming from Arizona snaps her out of it, but before she can say anything, she sees that Arizona's on her way out. "What did I expect? I'm so stupid." She mutters under her breath, but Callie heard her nonetheless.

* * *

/

Callie knows that she has fucked up. Not that she needs any reminder because everyday, something or someone would _kindly_ remind her of that.

But she also know that this is her second chance. This is her chance and she is intent on doing everything to make it up to Arizona.

After hours of thinking, she's ready to kick start her plan.

/

* * *

Now this is hard.

If Arizona's here, she'll nag about how Callie never seems to have an organized plan when doing _anything. _She'll go on a rant about the importance of planning and preparedness or how taking unnecessary risks is not always a good thing. It's in moments like this that Callie somehow wishes that she has picked up that part of Arizona – even just a _tiny, tiny _part of it.

But she's here and she's not going anywhere so she waits. She waits for the woman sprawled over the small bed, in what Nurse Andi pointed out as the hospital's on-call room, to wake up.

She's been watching for a good thirty minutes, smirking at the countless valuable 'intel' she has amassed just sitting in front of the tired surgeon. One particularly clear phrase made her giggle uncontrollably, causing her 'subject' to stir in her sleep.

"What the hell?!" The surprised doctor yells at the intruder, scurrying to put her scrub top over her long sleeves, but decided against getting up the bed.

"Hi, Dr. Yang. My name is Callie Torres. Pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand, which the _charming _doctor ignored.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cristina glares at the beaming athlete who caused such a stir around the hospital that you'd have to be living under the rock if you haven't heard of her.

"I need your help."

"My help?" Cristina chuckles dryly. "Fuck off." She dismisses Callie before going back to sleep, her back facing the brat.

"Oh come on. Wakey!" She grabs onto Cristina Yang's arm. "It's a beautiful day. Look, you can see the beautiful sunrise from here."

"If you don't fucking leave me alone you will never see another sunrise again!"

"Ohhh. Feisty. I like you already."

"I hate you."

"I don't really care. I need you. Someone told me you're Arizona's roommate. Which means, I need you, your help and your intel."

"Now why would I do that? Roller girl is my roommate, but not my friend. And need I remind you that you broke her heart? So even if she's not my friend, and I don't really care about her, you did something bad. And because of that, I won't help you. Now, disappear."

"Okay. I will disappear. But first, would you mind telling me where Owen's office is?"

"Wait. What? How do you know Owen?"

"Oh. I don't know. But you seem to know him so well." She pulls a device in front of Cristina, touching the screen to show a video of the sleeping surgeon talking in her sleep. "You want to have his babies? Now, he'd want to know that, wouldn't he?" Callie smirks. She came here with the purpose of begging for Cristina Yang's help. She wasn't ready for what she witnessed. Nor heard. Sure, she has no intention of using it against the doctor, but right now, her bitchiness is just so fun to watch. Callie Torres loves some bitch fest.

"You conniving bitchy brat! Give me that!"

"Nope."

"I don't hit invalid people, Torres. But I swear if you don't give me that, I'm going to break your leg and you can say bye bye to your playing career."

"Now why would you that? Everybody's going to hate you when they learn that the world's best female goalkeeper can't represent the country anymore because a heartless surgeon decided to crush her already broken leg? Wouldn't you lose your job because of that?" Cristina, at this point, is fuming. But as she looks at Callie Torres right now, she can see the desperation in her eyes. The threat also seems empty, but can she really take that chance? Sighing, she relents.

"What do you want?"

"I want some deets. And the assurance that you'll help me."

"Help you how?"

"I'm still figuring that out. I haven't gotten that far." Callie admits sheepishly.

"Geez. You're really a useless piece of crap, aren't you?"

"In a bust of generosity, I'm going to take that as a compliment." Speechless for the first time in a long while, Cristina gawks at the woman in front of her.

"Are you sure you're not my sister or something?"

* * *

/

"Can I talk to you, Arizona?" Callie asks as she wheels her chair towards the surgeon. Arizona looks exhausted, totally worn out and Callie almost turned away.

Almost.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Callie." Arizona dismisses her. "And you're not supposed to be here. There's a reason why my office door is locked at this time of the day. How did you get in anyway?" Arizona asks, annoyed at the intrusion.

Ignoring the question, Callie pleads. "Please?"

Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie. "You had your chance, Callie. Chances even."

"We were hardly ever alone, Arizona."

"We were. At least during that day." Arizona huffs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was so tired that day and I really wasn't expecting the conversation to be that heavy –."

"So you what? Wait for the day when you _have _to go away before you talk to me? I know you thrive in crunch time situations, Callie, and I know that's one of the reasons the public adores you, but I honestly don't find it adorable. At all."

"Arizona –."

"No! No, you don't get to do this again to me, Callie! You don't get to act like everything's fine and then bam! You'll walk away!"

"Arizona, I am so sorry." Callie moves closer, but not enough to comfort the emotional surgeon.

"I didn't understand why you just walked away." Arizona continues,sliding off her chair and moving to the corner of the office, far from Callie. "I would have understood if we fought. But no! Nothing was off, Callie. Even during the weeks and days leading to Malawi, we were happy. You made me think that you were in it. That it was what you wanted. You were so freaking excited to see Malawi Callie!"

"I was happy and excited, Arizona. You have –."

"Bull." She looks intensely through Callie's brown eyes and continues. "When I got to Malawi, I called you countless of times but I was just greeted by your voicemail. It went on for weeks until one day I couldn't reach you anymore. I panicked, Callie. I thought I was really losing you. When I was in that plane, and even weeks after I arrived, I still thought that we weren't over. I know I said we will be, but we both know that was a lie. Would you believe me if I tell you that I even called your father and your sister?" She chuckles bitterly. "That was how desperate I was. I didn't stop until I started to feel sorry for myself. I was living a lie Callie – a lie that you would one day say 'Gotcha!' and surprise me by coming to Malawi to tell me you were just playing another prank." Arizona stops and looks away to hide the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Arizona_,_ I am really sorry," Callie says once more as she tries to get nearer Arizona – only, the limited space wouldn't allow for her chair to get through.

"I deserved even just a fucking phone call, Callie. You didn't even have decency to tell me what the hell was going on. Even just over the phone, Callie. Just a phone call would have been enough!" Arizona hisses. "Can you see how pathetic that is? I would have been _fine _with a phone call!"

"Please hear me out, Arizona. I – ."

"Oh please. You had five years to do that! Five years and a little over a week and nothing!" Arizona spats. "I've loved you, Callie. More than anything, more than anyone. I would have given up everything for you –."

"That's exactly why, Arizona!"

"What?"

"You would drop everything for me and I couldn't let you do that. Can't you see how unhealthy that was?"

"How is that a bad thing?! Tell me, because I don't understand!"

"It scared me, Arizona. How you could just willingly give up what you're doing to be with me. I wasn't oblivious. And I wasn't stupid. I knew that you would leave the hospital right away so you could help me study because I read slower than most people."

"You're not stupid. Nor slow. You were so good with numbers, but you struggled with reading –."

"And that doesn't change the fact that you had to juggle your residency and helping me. I knew that you were struggling with balancing things. I knew that you've turned down a number of surgeries because you had to help me, or take care of me after an injury or whatever. I knew that despite your skills, you were falling behind. But then again, you were chosen to be a part of that Carter Madison grant team or whatever you were called." Callie smiles sadly. "Malawi was your greatest opportunity yet and I couldn't be the one to ruin that for you."

"We planned everything! We would have made it work –."

"You would have went back in a heartbeat if you heard that I got a sprain or a chicken pox. You know I'm right, Arizona."

"You're an idiot." Arizona angrily mutters under her breath, walking towards Callie. Digging her pointer finger in Callie's chest, she growls lowly. "You are the biggest idiot I know."

"Don't you get it, Arizona? I had to give you up so –."

"NO! No I don't freaking get it, Calliope! That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard in my whole life, and trust me, I've heard a lot of stupid things from you alone!"

"Arizona –."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Arizona starts pacing her office, trembling in rage at the information.

"Let me fix this, Arizona –."

"Fix?" Arizona laughs bitterly. "Are you high or something? You can't _fix _anything, Callie."

"Arizona –."

"I never thought I'd fall in love with you." She moves towards Callie, towering over the tall athlete. "You were childish, stubborn, arrogant, and you take a lot of risks. I didn't even like you fifty percent of the time we spent together when you were still convincing me to give you a chance. But you asked me to take a chance. And I did. I took a leap of faith. I even got to the point where I saw myself spending the rest of my life with you – even if I knew that we would never have this picture perfect romance; even if I thought that we were not made for each other; and even if there were times when I pretty much wanted to rip you in half. I never wanted to be tied down. But I would wake up in a mess that was your bedroom and I couldn't help but feel like the happiest girl in the world because it was me who got to wake up next to you; who got your first kiss or insult of the day." Her voice finally breaks.

"I am so –."

"I never dreamed of having any children. Like ever! But then you came and placed this ridiculous idea of kids and for the longest time, I've had these dreams of little you's running around and for a while, that's all I could think about! And then what? You walked away. You walked away and you took my chances with you. You stole my dreams away, Callie! So you want to fix things? No can do!"

"I know I've hurt you, Arizona. And I am so, so, so sorry for hurting you. But I won't walk away again. And I'm going to fight for you. You said it yourself. I'm stubborn. So you can tell me to go to hell but then again, I'm just going to fight like hell for you too."

"I don't trust you not to walk away. Besides, you managed to walk away when everything was fine. What are you going to do when things are bad?"

"I'm staying. And I'll fight harder for you to trust me."

Arizona shakes her head in disbelief. "How sure are you that I want you back? That I'm not seeing anyone?"

"Let's just say I have my reliable sources. And even without them, I just know. I just know, Arizona."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Leave. I need you to leave now. "

"Arizona –."

"Now!" With a huff, Callie rolls her eyes and starts for the door.

"Bye Dolly." Without a word, Arizona grabs the pound cake wrapped in foil from her desk, and throws it at Callie who catches it without a glitch. "Your throw is better now. Thanks for the...uh...pound cake?"

* * *

**_Five Years Ago_**

_"Is that him?! Goodness! He looks old enough to be her dad!" Callie exclaimed when she saw the newlyweds enter the ballroom after the ceremony. It was Sydney Heron's (Arizona's colleague at Massachusetts General Hospital) wedding and since Arizona forced her to befriend the said doctor during the time when she was still trying to convince Arizona to date her – Callie had no choice but to attend as Arizona's plus one._

_For her part, Arizona only smiled, clapped her hands along with the rest of the guests attending the reception and elbowed Callie in the stomach with as much subtlety as she could muster. "Behave yourself Calliope! And please, please do not say anything, okay? This is the most important day of Sydney's life and you will not ruin it."_

_"Most important day of her life, my ass. Fucking cliche." Callie said through gritted teeth._

_"Well, what was the most important day in your life?"_

_"Oh that's easy. When I met you." Callie beamed before winking at her companion._

_"Why are you extra obnoxious today?" Arizona huffed, trying to contain her annoyance._

_"Because I can't see any fucking booze. Like, is Sydney for real? The last time I checked, this was a freaking wedding, not a fucking kiddie party."_

_"Could you please watch your language?" Arizona hissed, smiling apologetically at the older woman who glared at Callie. "One would think you haven't been to any school with the way you speak."_

_"How about I pull that stick out of your ass and then I'll make a fire with it? Geez, you're such a stuck up woman." Beside her, Teddy cringed. 'Big mistake, Callie.'_

_For the next two hours, Arizona gave Callie the cold shoulder, opting to talk to her colleagues, leaving Callie with no other option but to fend for herself. Thankfully, she spotted Teddy with her latest 'soulmate', Henry. _

_"Why are you not with Arizona?" Teddy asked, feigning surprise._

_"She's pissed at me."_

_"Again?"_

_"What else is new, right?" Callie asked with an eye roll. "I'm so over this. When will this thing end? One more perky speech from Sydney and I'm gone. Who would have thought Arizona has some competition when it comes to perkiness? It's actually damn__ irritating. At least my Arizona is not that annoying."_

_With an amused smile, Teddy butts in. "Your Arizona huh?" _

_Callie just offered a shy smile in answer. She was about to ask Teddy if she saw Arizona when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind._

_"You promised me a dance." Arizona whispered._

_"I was just looking for you," Callie informed Arizona._

_"Really now? I almost can't believe that."_

_"Hey..." She grabs Arizona's hand and led her to the dance floor. "I'm sorry, okay? Let's not fight anymore. And yes, I was looking for you because I want to dance with you. I was just waiting for the right song. __You look exceptionally beautiful today, by the way." Callie noted with a soft smile. _

_Instead of giving Callie a snippy reply like she usually would, Arizona just accepted the compliment and held on to Callie's hand._

_"Do you want a wedding _like this_?" Callie asked as they swayed to the music._

_Arizona just shrugged her shoulders a little, "I don't know. It's nice, I guess."_

_"You guess? Do you ever want to get married, Dr. Robbins?"_

_"Maybe." Arizona slyly replied. "How about you?"_

_"I don't care much about the wedding."_

_With a raised brow, Arizona looked at her partner with questioning eyes. "Really? So you don't want to get married?"_

_"I didn't say that. I said, I don't care much about the_ wedding. _I don't_ _think the__ wedding's the important part. Marriage is."_

_"Okay...who are you and what have you done to my idiot girlfriend?" Callie just rolled her eyes before she __leaned in and kissed Arizona softly while still moving to the music, her arm safely around Arizona's waist. Arizona__ noted how freely they floated across the room and right now, she couldn't be more grateful to have a good dancer for a partner. The song ended sooner than they wanted it to, but within seconds, 'Islands in the Stream'__ started playing. Arizona pulled back a little. "Do you want to sit this one down?"_

_"Hell no," Callie winked mischievously. She started__ singing Dolly's part quietly, while Arizona pretended to be Kenny for the three minutes the song lasted, neither of them wondering why the other one knew all the words._

_"From now on, I'm going to call you Dolly," Callie informed her partner as they left the dance floor._

_"That can be in our wedding playlist." Arizona blurted out, blushing as soon as the words sank in. "I uh..."_

_"How much longer do we have to stick around?" Callie whispered. "I need to get you out of that dress and have my dirty way with you."_

* * *

**We'll see Callie's 'plan' in motion in the coming chapters. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
